Friendship's Truths
by MagickBeing
Summary: First we were enemies, then we were lovers and finally, we've become friends. — SLASH. R&R PLEASE.


**Friendship's Truths  
**_by MagickBeing_

(1, ?)  
Prologue; Just What We Needed

* * *

_To: _The Daily Prophet  
_CC: _The Quibbler

_Enclosed is my first and last response to the hate mail that's been so carefully and lovingly delivered to our home. _

_We would like to thank everyone who's been willing to sacrifice part of their time and fortune to send hexes, curses and howlers to us by owl, and we'd like to throw out a special thanks to who ever was creative enough to develop a curse to vanish our furniture._

To whom it may concern,

We're both alive and well—we haven't come down with any strange, incurable ailments (despite wishes of otherwise) and we don't believe we're going to hell either (my love would like to make it clear he thinks we're already there.) I'm writing this in attempts to shed some light onto things and even though I'm almost positive it's hopeless, I need to be able to say I've tried. This is my first and last attempt to squash some of the rumors floating around—I'm not under a curse or love potion, nor have I gone mad, and I _certainly _have not been killed and replaced by a metamorphagus.

Enclosed is a bit of my story—_our _story and our thoughts.

I've been able to find the sort of person that most people only dream about—the sort of person that understands you so completely it's almost impossible to put things into words. We've always been there for each other, through the good or bad, whether we knew it or not. We've always been exactly what we needed each other to be.

First we were enemies, then we were lovers and finally, we've become friends.

We were enemies at a time in each of our lives where we needed someone to challenge us, push us that little bit further and, sometimes, keep us in our place. I was his enemy when he needed someone he could fight and insult without inhibition—someone he didn't have to act a certain way for—and he was my enemey when I needed someone that could always make me angry enough to try harder and, inevitably, someone I could always beat. When we became lovers, it was at a time we both needed a distraction. He needed someone to help him forget, someone he could just be with and not have to talk to, and I needed someone to forget _me, _forget who I was and not act a certain way. I needed to feel needed as a person, not as a name.

The last one is a bit harder to explain because I don't know when or how our friendship developed. I suppose it's just what we need right now and who am I to question that?

I know that I can tell him anything, though, without being judged—and he can do the same with me. I know that our relationship has been a bit backwards but our lives, both apart and together, were hardly ever what someone would consider normal. We know each other's deepest, darkest secrets. We know each other's transgressions and regrets and we're willing to accept them because we're both willing to admit we're not perfect. His flaws are his flaws and my flaws are my flaws—and we compliment each other perfectly.

He's manipulative, sneaky and decieving—and I'm loyal, trusting and honest.

I'm impulsive, gullable and brash—he's cautious, questioning and tactful.

My friends used to say that he was the dark and I was the light and that the two didn't go together in the least, that they weren't and aren't compatable, but that's a lie. The light cannot exist without the dark and the dark cannot exist without the light. They compliment each other in every way and above all, they _need _each other. I know they'll never understand that and I know they've given up trying. I know I should mourn their loss but what ever hole that's been left in me from their broken friendship has already been filled. He's filled it, and maybe that's why our friendship developed—because we're all that we have left—but what ever the case, that hole _has _been filled and it's brimming over with something so indescribable, something so priceless, I know it would kill me to loose it.

I know you all expect me to say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Not in the least. If anything, you all should be the sorry ones—you're willing to turn your back on me, someone you used to care about, someone you used to be thankful for, because of one choice. You've betrayed me so many times—you're more corrupt than you're willing to admit. You've lied to me, you've cheated me and you've _hurt _me, and I never once turned away.

So what if he's lied to me, too? So what if he's cheated me before? So what if he's hurt me?

At least he's honest in his deceptions and with him, I know to expect nothing better and nothing less.

I love him and I'm not sorry if you can't understand that, because Draco and I—we're just what each other needs.

And who are you to question that?

Sincerely,  
Harry James Malfoy-Potter

P.S: Draco would like me to tell you that owls will no longer be able to get through our wards. If you'd like to keep your pets alive and _un_charred, he suggests you stop trying.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Originally this was planned as a oneshot… which is why it's marked as 'complete', but I might end up turning it into a multichaptered fanfiction if I'm inspired—and if I get enough feedback. Please, let me know what you think. Do you like it? If so, should I keep it as is or should I add more to it? Thanks!

I'd also like to take a moment to shamelessly promote another fanfiction of mine coming out soon, just so you all know I haven't died. It's going to be a rewrite of something I had already started and is going to be multichaptered—and beta'd. Yay! I'm going to try holding a chapter back at any given time, so that when I'm not inspired I can still put something out... but, I'unno. Wish me luck. I'm sure you've all noticed how well I finish fanfictions. Ha.

Now that my shameless promotion is over, please click the review button and give me your feedback! Thanks again.

Yours,  
MagickBeing


End file.
